To remember
by valvalstone
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have created a device 4 remembering everything. Will perry have to leave? Doc. D and another inator. takes place after the Phineas and Ferb across the 2nd demension movie. RxR
1. Chapter 1

To remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas or Ferb

If you havn't seen Phineas and ferb:across the 2nd dimension this is a spoiler. Hope you like this story and please comment and tell me what you think.

"Boys, your father and I are going to the store to rent a movie. Be good and remember that Candace is in charge."

"Okay mom," they said to her as she walked out the door.

"Gggggggggg..." Perry chirped from between Phineas and ferb as they sat underneath the tree in their backyard.

"Hey Perry." Phineas said.

_Groowwll _"oh Perry did candace forget to feed you last night? Im sorry boy she can forget stuff sometimes," he said as he pat the top of his head."If only there was a way that we can remember everything we are supposed to do. Hey Ferb. I know what we are gonna do today."

Phineas and Ferb were writing a lot of math and sciences stuff that even I (the author) don't understand when Isabella walked through the gate of the Flynn-fletchers back yard with hearts in her eyes. Behind her followed Baljeet and Buford.

"Hey Phineas. Watcha doin?"

"Oh hey guys, We're creating a ray gun that can help us remember everything."

"Cool! Can I test it out first because I can't remember what I did with my purple bow the other day."

"Maybe I wanna test it first," said Buford.

"We can all go at the same time," said Phineas. "After all it is a ray. Hey where's Perry?"

Meanwhile perry went behind the house and hopped into a slot in the side of the house and was shot through a tube leading into his headquarters.

"Good morning agent P. Doofenshmirtz has been spotted making yet another amnesia-inator because he doesn't really remember making the first 1. You, carl, and I remember because we didn't shoot ourselves with the ray… yea you remember that. Anyway get to the bottom of it and good luck."

After perry saluted and hopped on his rocket car, he flew to Doofenshmirtz headquarters.

"Stacy, why cant you come over today? What? Its your moms birthday? Tell her I said happy birthday then." Looking out the window still on the phone, she noticed Phineas and ferb in the back yard making a large ray of some sort. "Stacy, I'm gonna have to call you back," she said hanging up the phone.

"Alright you two, what is it this time?"

"Ferb and I are making a ray to help us remember stuff. I call it the jot-your-memory-ray."

"Oooo… you guys are so busted. I'm telling mom."

_At Doofenshmirtz_

Perry flies in on his rocket car into the window of Doofenshmirtz evil inc. blimp and jumps off and lands onto the floor until he was captured by a cage trap that sprang when he landed. It was a regular sized cage with a large key hole. "Ahh… Perry the platypus. How great of you to drop in. That large key hole is specially made for a large key that I am willingly throwing off the edge of this blimp so that you can't unlock it. HAHA! And as Major Monogram has probably told you by now is that I've been working on an amnesia-inator," he said gesturing to the evil ray behind him. "You see when I was a small boy back in Gimmelshtump, I went to the annual weasel fair. It was one of the happiest times of my miserable childhood but when I went on the ferris wheel, someone had left a half eaten chocolate bar on the seat and for the rest of the time I was there everyone laughed at me and took pictures and made fun of me and told me that they would never forget that fair. But now every one from Gimmelshtump is gathered at city hall for the Gimmelshtump town reunion that they hold ever 5 years. I can just imagine them talking about it and making fun of me behind my back but no more. Now they will all forget as soon as we get close enough for me to shoot them with the ray.

_At home_

"Okay everyone we have just about finished it." He said as his step brother quickly ran behind him along with the others. Here goes nothing." At that moment Phineas pushed the button the the remote in his hands and the device had shot a wide yellow ray at the group and, all at once, had remembered everything they needed and wanted to know.

What do you think? Hope it turned out good so far please comment and rate and ill try to post the rest as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

To Remember chapter 2

I hope this turns out pretty good. a little phinabella in here? Maybe. please comment and tell me what you think. Oh and to midnight4568 I don't like school so that explains why I don't use proper caps and run on sentences lol so you are just gonna have to deal with it

Their eyes opened wide and breaths were being held as the group remembered everything that happened a few weeks ago. Every detail from all of their amazing adventures in the tri-state area was quickly remember all in a short period of time. When the 10 second beam of blinding light ended, the group was stunned from the memories and thoughts of the 2nd dimension and the robot riot.

"Wow. Who knew all of that happened in just 1 day!" Baljeet stated.

"Yea I got to punch and kick and hit and bully all these robots!" Buford cheered excitedly.

"I got to kiss Phineas? Oh wow!" Isabella's eyes turned to hearts again.

"I can't believe Perry is a secret agent. I really wish that I would have read that pamphlet to find out more. Hey, since we helped out the other dimension us's we should visit them and find out what happened after Doctor D was arrested. Ferb I know the other thing we are going to do today."

Meanwhile "The boys are so busted this time!" Candace repeated to herself while riding her bike to the video store.

_Back at Doofenshmirtz_

While waiting to arrive at the Gimmelshtump town reunion, Perry the platypus had to take an urgent call from major monogram.

"Agent P. This is very off schedule but we have a problem back at your host family's house. It seems that Phineas, Ferb and the rest of the gang are re-creating the other-dimension-inator. Your job is to stop them before they finish it. We have given them another chance by erasing their memory but unfortunately, a certain unpaid intern was climbing on it with a juice box and now it's not working properly."

Carl from the other room, "ITS NOT MY FAULT!"

"If they find out that you are an agent, we will have to relocate you to other host family in a different city. I know that you can escape Doofenshmirtz's trap real fast and don't worry about him, we have Agent E (an eagle) carrying a special operative to foil his evil schemes." Perry saluted and was escaping at that moment.

He stuck his hand into the key hole, since in way large enough, unlocked it easily, and was making his way to the window.

"Perry the platypus? Are you leaving already? But you just got here! I even told you my back story and you are just gonna walk out on me? Oh I get it, you have more important things than me going on is that it? Fine then be that way!" He started to sniffle.

After Perry gave him a tissue, tipped his hat and parachuted away, Agent E flew into the blimp and dropped off Planty the potted plant. Agent E flew back out the window leaving it wide open. Doofenshmirtz dropped another cage on Planty.

"Good thing I set up 2 cages just in case. Ah, Planty the potted plant… I wasn't crying," he said as he wiped away a tear. He told Planty the potted plant his scheme and emotionally scaring back story and he was not happy that he had to say it twice in 1 day.

"Ooo, those boys are so busted!" Candace ran into the video store. Mom, mom, mom! Phineas and Ferb created a machine that helps them remember everything! You have to come home right now and bust them!"

"Okay Candace, we'll be on our way as soon as I pay for this video." There was only 1 lane open and about 8 people were ahead of them. The line was moving as slow as possible. "Uh…" Candace sighed and hit her head with her hand.

_At home_

Phineas and Ferb are starting to recreate the other-dimension-inator with some help from their friends and Perry is now on his moped heading their way.

"Phineas? Can I talk to you really quick?" Isabella asked him a little scared.

"Sure," he said with his normal smile on his face. He climbed down the ladder and walked over to where she was standing, "hey Isabella. What's on your mind?"

"Well... I want to ask you about what happened before we lost our memories."

"Okay. What do you want to ask?"

"Well… after… you know, the kiss," she started nervously, "You were telling Carl to wait. What were you going to tell me before he hit the button?"

Phineas, looking a little shy, replied, "I was going to tell you, Isabella, that I have always thought of… oh, there you are Perry."

"Yea hey Perry," Isabella said mad that Perry showed up at the wrong moment.

Perry walked over on all fours. "Or should I say agent P." Phineas winked at him and Perry's eyes opened wide in shock and he took a small step back. "It's okay boy. You can put your fedora on and walk straight, we all know your secret and we know that Major Monogram will just erase our memories again."

Perry made a worried face knowing that they could not forget this time. "Gggggg…" he chirped. He stood on 2 feet and he put his hat on.

Sorry it had to end here but it gives you something to look forward to. What do you think of returning agent Planty the potted plant? Ill update as soon as I can but in the mean time give me some ideas for future stories and please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

To remember ch 3

"Perry, look, we are recreating the other-dimension-inator. Isn't that great? Then we can see how lives in the 2nd dimension have improved. We just finished it. You can come with."

Perry shook his head no.

"Why not Perry?" Baljeet asked concerned

"Yea," Buford agreed, "Doofenshmirtz isn't controlling it anymore. Stinks that I can't bully anymore robots," he whispered to himself

Perry, remembering what MM told him to do, walked over to the jot-your-memory-ray and pushed the self destruct button. The blast destroyed both the jot-your-memory-ray and the other-dimension-inator next to it.

"Who added the self destruct button?" Isabella asked looking around. Buford started whistling suspiciously and walked away.

"Well, it always disappears at the end of day anyway, right? But why did you do that?" Phineas asked shocked.

"Perhaps some stuff is better left untold," Ferb stated wisely.

_Doofenshmirtz_

"Now I will erase the memories of everyone who was at the weasel fair! And there's nothing you can do Planty the potted plant because as you may have noticed, there is no self destruct button!" At that moment, a gust of air blew in through the open window and Planty's hat flew off. His hat flew all the way to Heinz and hit the on button on the amnesia-inator.

"No, no, no!"

Several beams of light from the ray were shot everywhere including a man who forgot to say I do at his wedding, Norm (who just walked in wearing an apron on and carrying a tray of muffins), a satellite above them, and, of course, Candace's mom.

_Video store_

"Strange. What are we doing at the video store? Okay Candace, what did you want to show me?"

"Okay, mom, come on! Come on! Phineas and Ferb made a ray to remember everything."

"I'm coming."

"Linda darling! Don't go we still haven't paid for the movie," Mr. Fletcher said as he watched his wife be dragged out of the store by his step daughter. "Okay I'll just wait outside for you to pick me up when you get back!"

The machine then over heated and exploded. A sharp piece of the ray flew up and popped Doofenshmirtz's blimp. Planty the potted plant rolled out the window and was carried to safety by agent E. "CURSE YOU PLANTY THE POTTED PLANT!" Doctor D yelled as he flew away.

_At home_

"It's the end of the day, when is Major Monogram going to erase our memories again?"

Perry shook his head no and started to look worried.

"So you get to stay and we can remember Agent P?"

Perry shook his head no.

"What?" the whole group asked simultaneously with worried expressions.

Perry looked sad.

"I really wish, again I could forget that you were a secret agent, again."

"Yea us too," Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet said at the same time. At that moment, the beam from the satellite shot down from space and hit the gang. All of them forgot about everything that happened that day. Perry, as quickly as possible, took off his hat and acted like a regular platypus again.

"Oh, there you are Perry."

"Hehehehehehehe…" Candace did her excited/weird laugh. As she ran out of the car, she dragged mom out to see what Phineas and Ferb were doing in the back yard. "See! You see? Look at them all working on their remember thingy-magigy."

Mrs. Flynn looked into the back yard and saw every one just standing around. "Hi everyone."

"Hi Mrs. Flynn," everyone replied.

"What did all of you do today?"

They all looked at each other. "I… don't…remember," Phineas replied.

"Candace was right; I guess you were trying to remember something. Oh well, lets go inside for some snacks." She looked around. "Hm…I feel like I'm forgetting something."

_At the video store_

Mr. Fletcher had the movie and was waiting to be picked up by Linda. ~Sigh~

That's all folks please review


End file.
